Dreaming With the Sakura Trees
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: He felt like he was in a beautiful dream, in a place where we can feel true peace within his heart and freely yearn for a person he was torn between loving and hating. Muraki x Tsuzuki.


**Dreaming With the Sakura Trees**

By: Confusion No Hime

**Author Notes:** This is my first one-shot in the YNM fandom after a very long time. Well, I got the inspiration to write agan because of my dear friend Frikey, thus I dedicate this to her.

This is for you Frikey. I think you can't label this as fluff but…I hope you'll like it. I'll try my best to write an all-out fluff from start to end next time and I will still dedicate it to you. Thanks for everything and for reminding me of my love for YNM and for Muraki and Tsuzuki. Also, congratulations and good luck!!!

Anyway, reviews are much appreciated but flames will be ignored. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

**Warnings:** This story contains YAOI/MALEXMALE, specifically MurakiXTsuuki so if you're not a big fan of this genre of or this pairing, please don't waste your time writing any rude comments or flames. And also, this fic is unbeta'ed so please expect some grammatical slips along the way.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yami No Matusei, Matsushita-sensei does but it seems she had already forgotten this wonderful series so if she wants, I'll gladly continue it for her. LOL!

* * *

Asato Tsuzuki walked along a dirt road as he enjoyed the soft pink petals of cherry trees currently raining upon him. The place he was in was quite similar to Meifu only that, spring was much more beautiful and enjoyable here on Earth.

With a smile on his lips he looked around, taking pleasure in all of the beautiful things presently surrounding him. He felt like he was in a beautiful dream, in a place where we can feel true peace within his heart and freely yearn for a person he was torn between loving and hating.

He stopped in the middle of the road, turned his head to the side to look earnestly at the blue crystal Lake placed not far from the road he was walking to. Just like the long path, it was also surrounded with beautiful cherry trees and covering its blanket of water, were little pink petals swaying and floating as to where the current might bring them be. He slowly took a deep breath, left the path that he was walking on and strolled towards the lake. His smile widening as he felt the soft bed of lush green under his feet, inviting him to lie down and rest. Listening to the small voice inside his head, he did as he was told. A relieved sigh escaped his luscious lips as he felt peace and freedom well-up inside his chest. He stared at the blue sky, thinking, contemplating, remembering a certain person who suddenly vanished a year ago.

_Muraki… Where are you, Muraki?_

It has been a year since he last saw him, a year since he disappeared in the raging flames of his laboratory. A year since his death and he still couldn't forget him. Every second of every day and night, thoughts of him plagued his mind.

He seemed normal to his friends, to Tatsumi, to Watari… and with Hisoka, he was uncertain, the teen was an empath after all. Whatever it was that the young man had felt and heard from his screaming heart was probably ignored, so that he could feel better. But through it all, through the normality he had been going through, Muraki was still inside his head and inside his heart, haunting him like a ghost, following him like a shadow.

How he yearned to see him… yearned to hear his deep voice… yearned to feel his soft but pale skin against his fingers.

_Muraki… Where are you, Muraki?_

Slowly closing his amethyst eyes, he allowed himself to be pulled back into a deep slumber. He didn't know how long he has slept and he would have slept longer if only he hadn't heard a voice he knew oh so well.

"Tsuzuki-san…"

_That voice…_

"Tsuzuki-san…"

_That deep and low voice…_

"Tsuzuki-san…"

He slowly opened his eyes, his heart suddenly beating fast as he looked straight into pools of thick silver and stared at that pale but beautiful face, his eyes slowly widening as he thought that maybe… this was another one of his dreams.

"M-Muraki…"

The pale man's face lightened up, his thin lips that were usually curved up in a smirk were now curved up in a serene smile that Tsuzuki found unbelievable. Never, never before had he seen Kazutaka Muraki, his tormentor and his lover, have that kind of expression.

"Tsukuki-san." He softly uttered in a voice as deep as an abyss. Then, he carefully leaned down, his face inching closer and closer to his.

He closed his eyes waiting for the evitable.

Finally, soft lips touched his forehead, bestowing a small kiss that didn't fail to run sparks throughout his body. Then another kiss, this time at the tip of his nose and he slowly inhaled, breathing in Muraki's scent of blood and roses. And then, the universe seemed to exhale, his heart ceased from beating as those lips finally caressed his own, engaging him into a losing battle of passion.

_Please… please don't disappear._

_Please don't leave me… don't leave me ever again, Muraki._

When he opened his eyes again, all he saw was the same blue sky that has lulled him to sleep and to the presence of the one he loved. The silver eyes were gone, so were the beautiful face and those thin lips that touched him in his dream.


End file.
